The present invention relates to substituted azophthalocyanine pigment precursors which produce uniform mixed colours when their solubilising groups are splitted off.
Mixed colour pigmentations are usually produced by the combination of differently coloured pigments. In contrast to more complicated colourants, simple colourants have narrow absorption bands so that their mixtures have high colour saturations at high tinctorial strength when standard pigment dispersion methods are used, for example those customarily used for paint systems and printing inks.
Surprisingly, however, it has been found that the use of known pigment precursors of the phthalocyanine class in admixture with pigment precursors of different colour yields results which are not entirely satisfactory. The shades obtained are markedly duller than expected and depend to an undesirable degree on the elimination conditions. During the formation of the pigments, a substantial proportion of the mass of the molecule is eliminated, which must be disposed of or which may result in changes of the matrix properties, for example in loss of solidity or in inhomogeneities.
Quite unexpectedly, the same mixture yields pigmentations which, depending on the substrate, have different shades, such as for example a shade which is markedly different on wood than on leather, plastics, aluminium oxide, boron nitride or silicium nitride, or which even differs in different photo-sensitive compositions. Correspondingly, composite materials have non-uniform shades. This is a problem in particular for world companies interested in having so-called corporate colours which they may even use as trademarks or in advertising (for example well-known big producers of beverages).
For improvement, substantial expenditure is thus necessary in order to achieve a result on a specific material which is still not fully satisfactory, the advantages of the pigment precursor technology thus being virtually counterbalanced. In addition, the solubility of known pigment precursor mixtures is unsatisfactory so that only partially satisfying tinctorial strengths can be obtained.
WO 98/45756 discloses mixtures of copper phthalocyaninetetrakis(N-tert-butoxycarbonyl)-sulfonic acid hydrazide with an at least equimolar amount of N-substituted Pigment Yellow 109 or Pigment Violet 37. However, these mixtures yield only pigmentations having a less than satisfactory colour saturation and fastness properties, since a not clearly defined, inferior product mixture is obtained instead of the desired copper phthalocyaninetetrasulfonic acid hydrazide.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,119 discloses violet and green colourants of the phthalocyanine series which are substituted by azo groups and which may be used in paint systems or printing inks. According to JP 60/67949, analogous products are suitable as photoreceptors and, according to JP 60/260674, as infrared absorbers and, according to JP 63/293090, as optical recording materials.
JP-A-63/293090 discloses optical recording materials containing compounds, some of which contain 3-hydroxy-2-naphtoic acid amide as partial structure. However, these materials can only be used in the infrared range as their sensitivity to a visible laser beam (400-700 nm) is too low and as furthermore the reflectivity of the solid does not change enough during irradiation.
Although these sparingly soluble colourants of the phthalocyanine series have been known for several decades, they have to date neither been converted into a useful pigmentary form nor have they been used as pigments in practice.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that novel compounds containing this chromophore can be excellently used as pigment precursors for mixed colour pigmentations. The pigmentations obtainable therefrom are surprisingly more uniformly coloured, even on different materials or on composite materials, and also have a higher colour saturation than pigmentations starting from known mixtures of pigment precursors of different colours.
The novel compounds are additionally also distinguished by a surprisingly high solubility in customary solvents. In spite of the higher molecular weight, fewer and/or smaller solubilising groups are required than in the case of the pigment precursor mixtures known so far. Because of this, it is advantageous if less mass is eliminated per weight unit to obtain the pigment, and it is also possible to obtain pigmentations of higher tinctorial strength.
Mixed colours are understood to mean coloured pigments which have absorption maxima in two of the three spectral ranges 400-500 nm, 500-600 nm and 600-700 nm, and the maximum transmission of which is in the third of these spectral ranges. Owing to the structure of the novel compounds there is usually at least one absorption maximum at 600-700 nm and a maximum transmission in the range of 400-600 nm. Preferred mixed colours are green, violet and brown, particularly preferably green.
Accordingly, this invention relates to a compound of formula 
m, n and p are each independently of one another 0 or 1,
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each independently of one another a group of formula 
R5 is C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, cyano or 
R6, R7 and Rq are H, E5, C1-C12alkyl, 
R8 is H, halogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkoxy,
R10, R11, R12, R13 and R14 are each independently of one another H, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12-alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, halogen or 
R15 is C1-C12alkyl, or C6-C10aryl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro and halogen,
M is two hydrogen atoms or a divalent metal, oxometal, halogenometal or hydroxymetal, where the divalent metal may be additionally coordinated at one or two identical or different neutral ligands, and
E1, E2, E3, E4, E5, E6 and E7 are each independently of one another hydrogen or a group of formula 
xe2x80x83where at least one group E1, E2, E3, E4, E5, E6 or E7 in a group R1, R2, R3 or R4 is not hydrogen, and L is any group suitable for solubilising.
Divalent metals are, for example, Cu(II), Zn(II), Fe(II), Ni(II), Ru(II), Rh(II), Pd(II), Pt(II), Mn(II), Mg(II), Be(II), Ca(II), Ba(II), Cd(II), Hg(II), Sn(II), Co(II) or Pb(II). Divalent oxometals are, for example, V(IV)O, Mn(IV)O, Zr(IV)O or Ti(IV)O. Divalent halogenometals are, for example, Fe(III)Cl, In(IIl)Cl or Ce(III)Cl. Divalent hydroxymetals are, for example, Al(III)OH, Cr(III)OH, Bi(III)OH or Zr(IV)(OH)2.
Neutral ligands are understood to mean molecules containing at least one heteroatom selected from the group consisting of N, O, P and S. Ligands suitable for metal phthalocyanines are known.
In tautomers, E1, E2, E3, E4, E5, E6 and/or E7 are bound to another Nxe2x80x94 or O-atom, which entails the shifting of double bonds.
m, n and p are preferably all 1. 
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each preferably a group of formula 
xe2x80x83particularly preferably a group of formula
R5 is preferably C1-C12alkyl, more preferably methyl.
R6 is preferably H, E5, methyl, ethyl, branched C3-C8alkyl, 
xe2x80x83particularly preferably H, methyl, tertiary C4-C8alkyl or phenyl.
R7 is preferably methyl, tertiary C4-C8alkyl or, particularly preferably, 
R8 is preferably H or methoxy, particularly preferably H.
R10, R11, R12, R13 and R14 are preferably H, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, nitro or halogen, particularly preferably H.
R15 is preferably C1-C4alkyl, or phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4alkyl,
C1-C4alkoxy, nitro or halogen; methyl or phenyl are particularly preferred.
M is preferably H2, Cu(II), Zn(II), Fe(II), Ni(II), Pd(II), Mn(II), Mg(II), Co(II), Pb(II) or Al(III)OH, particularly preferably H2, Cu(II), Zn(II), Fe(II), Ni(II), Pd(II), Co(II) or Pb(II), very particularly preferably Cu(II) or Ni(II), most preferably Cu(II). The divalent metal is preferably not coordinated with any additional ligand.
L is preferably a group of formula 
xe2x80x83wherein R16, R17 and R18 are each independently of one another C1-C6alkyl,
R19 and R20 are each independently of the other C1-C6alkyl; C1-C6alkyl which is interrupted by O, S or N(R27)2; phenyl or biphenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro,
R21, R22 and R23 are each independently of one another hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl,
R24 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl or a group of formula 
R25 and R26 are each independently of the other hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, halogen, cyano, nitro, N(R27)2; phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy,
R27 and R28 are C1-C6alkyl, R29 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl, and R30 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, unsubstituted or C1-C6alkyl-substituted phenyl,
Q is p,q-C2-C6alkylene which is unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio or C2-C12dialkylamino, p and q being different position numbers,
X is a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of N, O or S, wherein m, if X=O or S, is the number 0 and, if X=N, is the number 1, and
L1 and L2 are each independently of the other C1-C6alkyl or [-(pxe2x80x2,qxe2x80x2-C2-C6alkylene)-Zxe2x80x94]nxe2x80x94C1-C6alkyl, each of which is unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted by C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C2-C24dialkylamino, C6-C12aryloxy, C6-C12arylthio, C7-C24alkylarylamino or C12-C24diarylamino, wherein n is a number from 1 to 1000, pxe2x80x2 and qxe2x80x2 are different position numbers, each Z is independently of the others a heteroatom O, S or C1-C12alkyl-substituted N, and C2-C6alkylene may be identical or different in the repeating units [xe2x80x94C2-C6alkylene-Zxe2x80x94],
and L1 and L2 may be saturated or unsaturated 1 to 10 times and may be uninterrupted or interrupted at any position by 1 to 10 groups selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94, and may carry no, or from 1 to 10, additional substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano or nitro.
Particularly interesting compounds are those of formula (I), wherein L is C1-C6alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or 
wherein Q is C2-C4alkylene, and L1 and L2 are [xe2x80x94C2-C12alkylene-Z-]nxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl, or C1-C12alkyl which is mono- or polysubstituted by C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio or C2-C24dialkylamino, and m and n are as defined above.
Very particularly interesting compounds are those of formula (I), wherein L is C4-C5alkyl,
C3-C6alkenyl or 
wherein Q is C2-C4alkylene, X is O, and m is 0, and L1 is
[xe2x80x94C2-C12alkylene-Oxe2x80x94]nxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl, or C1-C12alkyl which is mono- or polysubstituted by C1-C12alkoxy, in particular those, wherein xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 is a group of formula xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Alkyl or alkylene may be straight-chain, branched, monocyclic or polycyclic.
C1-C12Alkyl is thus, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, cyclobutyl, n-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 2-ethylhexyl, nonyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, decyl, menthyl, thujyl, bornyl, 1-adamantyl, 2-adamantyl or dodecyl.
If C2-C12alkyl is mono- or polyunsaturated, it is C2-C12alkenyl, C2-C12alkynyl, C2-C12alkapolyenyl or C2-C12alkapolyinyl, it being possible for two or more double bonds to be isolated or conjugated, for example vinyl, allyl, 2-propen-2-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 3-buten-1-yl, 1,3-butadien-2-yl, 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-3-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,4-pentadien-3-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2,4-cyclohexadien-1-yl, 1-p-menthen-8-yl, 4(10)-thujen-10-yl, 2-norbornen-1-yl, 2,5-norbornadien-1-yl, 7,7-dimethyl-2,4-norcaradien-3-yl, or the different isomers of hexenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl or dodecenyl.
C2-C4Alkylene is, for example, 1,2-ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,3-butylene, 2,3-butylene, 1,4-butylene or 2-methyl-1 ,2-propylene. C5-C12Alkylene is, for example, an isomer of pentylene, hexylene, octylene, decylene or dodecylene.
C1-C12Alkoxy is Oxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl, preferably Oxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl.
C6-C12Aryloxy is Oxe2x80x94C6-C12aryl, for example phenoxy or naphthoxy, preferably phenoxy.
C1-C12Alkylthio is Sxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl, preferably Sxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl.
C6-C12Arylthio is Sxe2x80x94C6-C12aryl, for example phenylthio or naphthylthio, preferably phenylthio.
C2-C24Dialkylamino is N(alkyl1)(alkyl2), the sum of the carbon atoms in the two groups alkyl1 and alkyl2 being from 2 to 24, preferably N(C1-C4alkyl)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl.
C7-C24Alkylarylamino is N(alkyl1)(aryl2), the sum of the carbon atoms in the two groups alkyl1 and aryl2 being from 7 to 24, for example methylphenylamino, ethyinaphthylamino or butyl-phenanthrylamino, preferably methylphenylamino or ethylphenylamino.
C12-C24Diarylamino is N(aryl1)(aryl2), the sum of the carbon atoms in the two groups aryl1 and aryl2 being from 12 to 24, for example diphenylamino or phenylnaphthylamino, preferably diphenylamino.
Halogen is chloro, bromo, fluoro or iodo, preferably fluoro or chloro, particularly preferably chloro.
n is preferably a number from 1 to 100, particularly preferably a number from 2 to 12.
The novel compounds of formula (I) can be prepared starting from known aminophthalocyanines according to or analogously to known methods, for example by diazotisation, coupling and reaction in the desired molar ratio with a pyrocarboxylic acid diester of formula 
in an aprotic organic solvent in the presence of a base as catalyst, according to or in analogy to the methods known, inter alia, from WO 98/45756, CH 2585/98 or one of the references provided therein.
The respective molar ratio depends on the number of the radicals L to be introduced. The dicarbonate is conveniently used in excess.
Suitable aprotic organic solvents and bases suitable as catalysts are known, inter alia, from WO 98/45756. The organic N-bases are preferred, for example diazabicyclooctane, diazabicycloundecene and, in particular, 4-dimethylaminopyridine. Highly polar solvents are preferred, for example dimethylacetamide and dimethylformamide.
The suitable pyrocarboxylic acid diesters of formula (II) can be prepared in analogy to generally known methods. Most of the chemicals required therefor are known and are often commercially available and may in any case be prepared according to or in analogy to methods known per se.
Depending on the stoichiometry, soluble pigment derivatives are obtained during the reaction which have a different number of L groups. However, it is not necessary that all H of the xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 groups are replaced with CO2L. On the contrary, it is often advantageous if part of the xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 group remains unchanged. If the pigment additionally contains besides the xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 groups one or more than one phenolic xe2x80x94OH group, then it is also possible and quite acceptable for the purpose of this invention to partially or completely react them with the pyrocarboxylic acid diester of formula (II) to yield the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94L groups.
The compounds of formula (I) can also be prepared from other compounds of formula (I) by methods known per se, for example by exchanging a metal, oxometal, halogenometal or hydroxymetal by another metal, oxometal, halogenometal or hydroxymetal, by demetalising a compound of formula (I), or by metalising a metal-free compound of formula (I).
Besides the advantages mentioned above, the novel compounds have additional advantages in some areas of application. They can, for example, be easily prepared in very high purity which affords essential advantages in advanced technologies or which makes their use therein possible at all. In the case of materials, for example, which are used in electronic devices, such as colour filters for liquid crystal displays, completely halogen-free pigmentations can be obtained. An optimum colour can in this case be obtained substantially independently from the matrix used, preferably in the range from x=0.305xc2x10.015/y=0.63xc2x10.04 (green) according to the x,y chromaticity diagram (CIE 1931) under irradiation using a light source having emission bands at 450, 545 and 610 nm (for example of the type F1). Extremely interesting shades with this respect are surprisingly found in the case of the compounds of formula (III), obtainable from the compounds of formula (I), wherein M is Ni, which compounds are still novel.
The shade of the pigments obtained from the novel compounds corresponds substantially better to expectations than was possible until now, for example in finely porous materials such as wood. The pigments furthermore have a stable crystal lattice and a very high chemical stability as well as excellent fastness to light and weathering.
The elimination of the novel compounds to give colourants in pigment form can be achieved most simply, by treating the materials containing the soluble pigment derivatives by heat (heating to 50 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably to 100 to 200xc2x0 C.). In some cases the presence of a catalyst, for example an acid or a latent acid, may be found to be advantageous when converting the soluble pigment derivatives back to the pigments by means of heat.
The heating time is usefully in the range from 1 minute to 100 hours.
The elimination reaction to yield the pigment form can, for example, be carried out during the processing of a mixture of the material to be dyed in the mass and of on or several of the novel compounds, for example by extrusion or injection moulding. It is also possible to proceed as disclosed in EP-A-892018.
Accordingly, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula 
m, n and p are each independently of one another 0 or 1,
R31, R32, R33 and R34 are each independently of one another a group of formula 
or a tautomer thereof,
R35 is C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, cyano or NHR39,
R36, R37 and R39 are H, C1-C12alkyl, 
R38 is H, halogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkoxy,
R40, R41, R42, R43 and R44 are each independently of one another H, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12-alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, halogen or 
R45 is C1-C12alkyl, or C6-C10aryl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro and halogen,
and M is two hydrogen atoms or a divalent metal, oxometal, halogenometal or hydroxymetal, it being possible for the divalent metal to be additionally coordinated at one or two identical or different neutral ligands,
which comprises heating a material containing in the mass or in its pores a compound of formula (I), or which is coated on its surface with a compound of formula (I), to 50 to 250xc2x0 C.
Said material may be any material, for example a high molecular weight material having a molecular weight of about 103 to 107 g/mol (for example a plastic, paint system or a printing ink), a structurable radiation-sensitive composition (photoresist) or, in particular, a porous material as described, inter alia, in WO 98/58027, or also a metal oxide.
Preferred high molecular weight materials are structures produced from irradiation-sensitive compositions which may be used, for example, as colour filters, wood, leather and oxides of elements of the groups 2, 3, 4, 12, 13 and 14 (IUPAC) of the Periodic System, or their mixtures, particularly preferably oxides of Al, Si, Zr, Mg or Ti, such as eloxated aluminium alloys.
The pigment particles produced in or on one of these materials preferably have an average particle size from 0.01 to 0.05 xcexcm.
The novel compounds of formula (I) can also be converted in solution into pigments which may be used, for example, for the mass coloration of high molecular weight materials.
This invention therefore also relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula 
which comprises heating a solution of 0.01 to 99% by weight of the compound of formula (I) in a solvent to 50 to 250xc2x0 C.
Solvents which may be used are, for example, water, carbon tetrachloride or standard organic solvents, or also the mixtures thereof.
The compounds of formula (III) produced in solution are obtained in homogeneous form in an advantageously pure, crystalline and pigmentary form and preferably have an average particle size of 0.05 to 0.5 xcexcm. They can be isolated in a manner known per se, for example by filtration and subsequent washing with water or a solvent, if necessary. In contrast to the process used to date, the subsequent washing can be advantageously reduced to a minimum or may even be foregone completely.
Where appropriate, it is possible to carry out heating under pressure in order to achieve a temperature higher than the boiling point of the solvent to be used. The heating time is usefully in the range from 10 minutes to 200 hours, a heating time longer than the minimum time required for the reaction being of advantage since the particles first produced recrystallise during that time after the reaction, thus acquiring better pigment properties.
The compounds of formula (I), wherein R6 is 
are distinguished by an advantageous, surprisingly low temperature at which the corresponding pigments of formula (III may be formed.
In addition, it is possible to achieve in optical recording materials higher sensitivity, better resolution and less jitter than with the compounds most closely comparable to date. It is, in particular, possible to work with a laser source of shorter wavelength, for example a He/Ne, Kr, GaAsAl, InGaAIP, GaAs, HeCd or Ar laser of a wavelength of 600-680 nm or of 400-500 nm, so that a higher recording density can be achieved. The novel compounds are preferably present in the optical recording material as a solid layer, in pure form or in combination with additives such as a known melting point depressant or activator.
Accordingly, this invention relates to an optical recording material, the recording layer of which essentially consists of a compound of formula (I).
The preparation of recording materials and suitable recording procedures are known per se and can be carried out, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,882 WO 98/14520 or WO 98/28737, the contents of which are included herein by reference.
This invention also relates to a compound of formula 
m, n and p are each independently of one another 0 or 1,
R31, R32, R33 and R34 are each independently of one another a group of formula 
xe2x80x83or a tautomer thereof,
R35 is C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, cyano or NHR39,
R36, R37 and R39 are H, C1-C12alkyl, 
R38 is H, halogen, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C12alkoxy,
R40, R41, R42, R43 and R44 are each independently of one another H, C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12-alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, halogen or 
xe2x80x83and
R45 is C1-C12alkyl, or C6-C10aryl which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro and halogen.
Finally, the novel compounds may be used with undreamt-of advantages in the commonly known photodynamic therapy (PDT), regarding which we refer to Chemie in unserer Zeit 33/2, 84-94 (1999), Photodyn. Tumor ther. 63-73 (1998), Nachr. Chem. techn. Lab. 46/10, 943-948 (1998) and Prog. React. Kinet. 22/3-4, 175-300 (1997) and to the references therein, or analogously to it in applications for cosmetic purposes. The combination of the novel compounds of formula (I) or (IV) with an electromagnetic source of radiation having, for example, a wavelength of 350 to 1000 nm, is surprisingly more effective than combinations used hitherto, making it possible to use lower doses of radiation. This invention thus also relates to the use of electromagnetic irradiation for changing organic material, which is characterised in that the organic material to be changed contains a compound of formula (I) or (IV).
The material to be changed can be, for example, a tissue, preferably vegetable or non-vegetable, e.g. animal or human, cells. The compound of formula (I) or (IV) can then enter into the cells to be treated in per se standard manner, for example intravenously or through a liniment applied thereon. However, the material may be any other material, for example leather, wood or a polymer. The irradiation destroys e.g. a site of the material which contains the compound of formula (I) or (IV), while adjacent sites not containing any compound of formula (I) or (IV) remain unchanged. Thus it is possible, for example, to realise finest perforations.